The Molecular Biology Core offers automated, quality-controlled DNA sequencing, qPCR for gene expression or SNP analysis, as well as fragment analysis using a capillary electrophoresis system, and highthroughput genotyping using Beckman Coulter's SNPstream system. Researchers may choose to have the Core handle entire projects from sample to finished results for gene expression, or use one of the 7900HT Sequence Detection Systems for running self-user plates. In addition the Molecular Biology Core offers training in equipment and software usage for qPCR and fragment analysis for self-users. Consultation is available for all services, including primer design, sample prep, data interpretation and analysis. Services provided: 1. Sequence analysis of plasmid, BAG, and cosmid DNA, PCR products, bisulfite treated DNA 2. Gene expression profiles with standard or custom primer-probe sets 3. Genotyping - a) SNPstream high throughput system;b) TaqMan Allelic Discrimination;c) Fragment analysis 4. Additional services - a) Primer design for custom templates and qPCR primer-probe sets;b) Sample preparation information for optimal results;c) Sample testing prior to sequencing for quality;d) Results interpretation assistance;e) Contig assembly for consensus sequences;f) Homology and database searches;g) Permanent data storage;h) Large project sequencing involving design and delivery of a complete sequence;I) qPCR data supplied as Excel spreadsheets;j) Project development for the SNPstream system 5. Training - a) Training for unassisted use of qPCR to insure optimal results;b) Assistance in learning and using the DNA analysis software, DNASTAR;c) Fragment analysis training